


A Special Place

by falsettosland



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Wakanda (Marvel), is this technically a crack ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-22 01:36:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17653544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsettosland/pseuds/falsettosland
Summary: Everett Ross and Stephen Strange are two very different people. Odd how two different people can be brought together over a small deli shop.





	A Special Place

**Author's Note:**

> peek those Sherlock references ;^)

Everett still didn’t understand how he was pulled into the world of superheroes. First, the Accords with the Avengers. And now T’Challa was trying to convince him to become a diplomatic representative of Wakanda for the rest of the world. It was all too much. He’s seen it all—people with superhuman strength, suits that made men invincible, women that could throw cars as they please—or at least he thought he saw it all.

He heard of Dr. Stephen Strange a while back, being brought up in conversation when discussing the location of the New York Wakandan Embassy. Once a world renowned surgeon, he was now known as Dr. Strange, Sorcerer Supreme. Everett read as much of his file as he could, but not much was known about the man. Something about his face gave him an odd feeling.

After a long day at the Embassy, Everett just wanted to go back to his hotel and sleep. As he exited the building and hailed a cab, his stomach growled loudly.

“Shit.” He muttered to himself as he entered the yellow car that responded to his call, hand on his stomach.

“Are there any good delis nearby?” He asks the driver, closing the car door.

“There’s a real good one up in Greenwich, not too pricey and 15 minute drive.”

“I’ll trust you.” Everett sighed, sitting back. He watched the scene of New York pass as they drove downstate.

He always enjoyed traveling as a part of his job, and he especially loved when he got to visit New York. Unfortunately, most of the times he was able to go to New York was because some superhero crap was going down. Why does it always have to be in such a beautiful place?

Everett handed the cab driver a wad of cash as the car stopped in front of a nice looking deli shop. As he got out, the agent shrugged his jacket closer to him. Just because he loved New York, he was highly aware of the dangers existing with a man of his job on the streets.

He entered the small deli, his nose being hit with the smell of fresh bread and meats. There were two workers chatting behind the counter and a few civilians dispersed in the small restaurant.

After he ordered his sandwich, he waited against the to-go counter, distracting himself with his phone.

The front door opened with a light jingle of a bell, the one and only Doctor Strange walking in. He was dressed in a cozy cardigan with a scribbled note in his hand.

“Doctor Stephen Strange.”

Stephen turned towards the agent, his eyes squinting.

“Do I know you?” He asked, shoving his hands in his pants pockets.

“We’ve never met.” Everett opened his jacket to show the doctor his government ID, who was staring at him like an old friend.

“Are you sure? Were you ever a doctor?”

“Heavens no, I was a solider before I worked for the government.”

“You can be a solider and a doctor.”

“Wouldn’t that be a bit much though?”

The two men realized both of their orders were sitting at the counter beside them, and for quite a while too because of the dirty look the deli worker was giving them.


End file.
